<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by Jas_mint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870892">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/Jas_mint'>Jas_mint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas_mint/pseuds/Jas_mint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after learning of Zelda's role as goddess reborn and fulfilling his own destiny, Link wonders if his memories of the past will ever be the same. The Surface has been built up around them, the passage of time apparent, but some things never change. He intends to make sure of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link sighed as the wind rustled the trees, the night air chilly and brisk where it hit his exposed skin. Curling his hands around his sleeves, he huddled them to his chest, not ready to leave just yet.</p><p>"The stars are closer on Skyloft, aren't they?"</p><p>Jumping the voice, Link scrambled to keep himself on the roof. He must have been a sight, clawing at the tiles as he flailed about, but as he calmed down he heard gentle giggling cut through the sounds of the forest.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't realize you were so lost in thought." Zelda offered him a weak shrug, halfway up the ladder and resting on the rooftop. Her hair, cropped shorter so it now rested near her jaw, fluttered in the breeze. Brushing her bangs out of her face, she looked at him with concern, apologetic but calm.</p><p>"No, it's not your fault, I..." Link shook his head, hand nervously ruffling his hair (a habit he had become more aware of, thanks to her), "I've just been jumpy lately. I think... it's just that time of year again."</p><p>"Me too." She agreed, and after a moment she crawled onto the roof. Sat down next to him, Zelda turned her gaze to the sky, watching the dark clouds drift by the moon.</p><p>"It's been years, I thought things would have gotten better by now." Her voice was a low murmur, barely heard over the crickets and birds. Link laid back down, watching the stars twinkling above them. She was right. Skyloft, and everything above it, seemed so far away.</p><p>"I wonder who will complete the Wing Ceremony this year." Changing topic, Zelda wondered aloud, hoping to draw Link away from his silence.</p><p>When he didn't respond, she let it go, electing to keep the silence peaceful. Finger laced in his, she moved closer.</p><p>They were comfortable in each other's company, just they like had been years before. Link had struggled to be himself around her in the months after defeating Demise, afraid of her newfound divinity and that he had still somehow messed up as her hero. He carried his failures with him everywhere he went, even as they built the surface around them. He tried to moved on from the few weeks that had ruined all his memories of the past; they haunted him still.</p><p>But now, now they were good. They were safe, they had a home, they had everything to share. He wasn't afraid of failing her anymore, and yet, every year when the citizens of Skyloft grew excited for the celebrations... he couldn't help but feel left out of the joy.</p><p>"Remember when we used to do this as kids?" Link whispered, squeezing her palm once. Zelda chuckled, her laughter a light cutting through his dark thoughts, and he smiled, too.</p><p>"We would get in so much trouble, sneaking out at night. We're the reason they made the roof off limits to students, aren't we?"</p><p>"Yeah, 'cause you pushed me off once." Link shoved her playfully, memories of starry nights and detentions they suffered through the days after.</p><p>"It was an accident, you dork, you tripped." She scoffed, pulling him into a headlock and messing with his hair. He put up a weak fight, but in the end he stayed where he belonged, sinking into her warmth.</p><p>"It feels like so long ago." Zelda whispered, a deep sigh stirring the boy resting on her stomach. "Oh, for the worst of our problems to be what we had then. I can't even remember. Test grades? Homework? Groose? They seem so small in comparison."</p><p>Link only nodded, not entirely listening. He was pushing down the sick feeling in his stomach, vague pictures of his nightmares flashing through his mind. He closed his eyes, felt the wind nip at his skin, and took a deep breath.</p><p>"I love you, you know that? I'm never letting anything happen to you again."</p><p>Zelda paused. "I know, Link."</p><p>"I love you more than anything," He continued, a hint of urgency in his voice, "and I promise you I'll be enough. I'll be there for you, I'll be who you need, I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together."</p><p>"You were already who I need. You always have been." She murmured, frowning at his sudden outburst. "I love you too, Link, <em>you</em> know that, right? It goes both ways."</p><p>Grasping her hand, Link rolled over until he could see her face. "Nothing's going to get between us ever again. I won't let it."  </p><p>With a sigh, Zelda reached out for his face. Her eyes held back so much pain her smile tried to hide as she traced patterns with her thumb, gently caressing his cheek while Link leaned into her touch. "I know you won't. I won't either. I love you, nothing is ever going to stop me telling you that."</p><p>It was natural, really, for her to pull him forward and into a kiss. Link let her guide him, though they had done this many times before, and followed her lead as she held him close. Though he was shivering in the cold, he didn't seem to feel it.</p><p>"I love you." He repeated for what must have been the hundredth time, a reminder not just for her but for himself. It felt like the comfort of the warm bed on a chilly morning, the first step across the threshold of their shared home, the moment of freefall before a loftwing catches its rider. “There are a thousand different ways to tell someone you love them, and I intend to try every single one.”</p><p>"You can start by coming inside, it's late." She yawned, but her tone was teasing and her heart beating faster where he could feel her pulse, "We'll have dozens of other, warmer nights to watch the stars. Come with me, Link, let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>